Demigod Hogwarts
by ShadowArcher013
Summary: DISCONTINUED! Sorry, but I didn't feel like anyone really supported this fanfiction. I WILL rewrite it for anyone who does care, though, so stay tuned! (BTW, I changed my pen name from Candlewrite to ShadowArcher013.)
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson picked himself up off the ground.

"Annabeth?" He asked.

"Percy!" His girlfriend flung her arms around him.

"Whoa, whoa," He said. "It's not like I didn't enjoy that, but what is it?"

"You've been missing for weeks! I was going crazy with worry!" She stepped back studying his face. "You are all right, correct?"

"Of course I am Wise Girl, but where are we?"

"I don't know, I was wondering the same thing," said a voice from behind them.

They turned. "Jason!" Annabeth cried, smiling so widely she thought her face would break.

"Jason?" Came a disbelieving whisper. Jason turned- and was knocked down by a blur of Aphrodite offspring.

"Where _were_ you?" Piper Mclean demanded. "I was _worried_!"

"I don't know?" Jason tried. Piper's eyes widened.

"_Again_?" She complained.

"Well, I remember you and everyone else this time," He explained.

"Oh good," She said, flashing a shining grin. "Wouldn't want you forgetting your girlfriend. She would be even angrier than she is right now." Jason gulped.

"Jason! Piper! Annabeth! Percy!"

"Hazel! Frank!"

The two Romans were standing behind them, grinning.

"Ah, your must be Chiron's campers," said a wise, amused voice. Standing nearby was a man who was tall, with long silver hair and a thin, sharp beard long enough to tuck into his belt. He wore very strange attire, like Hecate's.

"Who are you, sir?" Asked Percy. There was something about the man that initiated respect in your mind.

"I am Albus Dumbledore." The man said. "Please come."

They followed him up and over a hill. Standing before them was a large, beautiful castle.

"Go," Dumbledore said. "I leave you now. A demigod would be very brave to dare enter Hogwarts."

And on that cheerful note, he left them to their fate.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well then," Percy said. "Let's go in." Without waiting for his friends to respond, he pushed open the door and stepped through.

"Percy!" Annabeth cried.

He turned and grinned at her. "I'm fi-" He cut off, and his eyes glazed over. His form blurred. His eyes turned greener, glasses appeared on his nose... Then he blinked, and was back to normal. More or less.

"Oh hello," He said pleasantly. "Who are you?"

Annabeth gulped and stepped through after him. When she did, she went through the same thing, her hair lightening to a white-blond, her grey eyes growing more calculating. Then she blinked, and asked Percy the same thing. One by one, the demigods stepped through, going through slight changes and then seeming to lose parts of their memory.

"I'm Percy Jackson," the boy with black all-over-the-place hair and sea-green eyes said.

"I'm Annabeth Chase," said the girl with long curly honey-blond hair and grey eyes.

"I'm Piper... Melany," said the girl with choppily cut dark brown hair and multi-colored eyes.

"I'm Jason Grace," said the boy with shaggy blond hair and electric blue eyes.

"I'm Frank Zhang," said the tall strong boy with short brown hair and green eyes.

"I'm Hazel Lévesque," said the girl with boy-short, springy cinnamon curls, amber eyes, and skin as dark as a roasted coffee bean.

"You're beautiful," Frank blurted out, then covered his mouth. Hazel smiled at him.

"Thank you," She said. "You're very handsome."

"Kay, hate break up this romantic moment, but ol Minnie told me to show you to your temporary rooms," Said a voice loudly behind them. It belonged to a girl who was leaning against a pillar. She had long, straight amber hair, aqua eyes, and a sprinkling of freckles cross her nose. She was wearing a aqua tank-top and dark skinny jeans.

"Who're you?" Percy asked.

"Calypso."

"Are you single?"

"No."

Percy frowned. She smirked.

"My boyfriend's the best I've ever had, so there's no way you're breaking us up," She said. "Besides," She added loudly as she led them away, "I think Annabeth's more your type."

Annabeth blushed. Percy _was_ handsome...

_Oh gods, _She thought, wondering about the word 'gods', _you just met him five minutes ago! Shut the hell up, Calypso!_

"Hmm, I think I'll explain now," Calypso said. "And stop staring Percy, Annabeth's gonna get jealous."

Percy gave Annabeth a startled look. Her face went deep red.

"Just out of consideration for Annabeth, I think I'll continue. You're here at Hogwarts on the orders of your group leader. Hogwarts thought your memories were disruptive or something, because she removed them, so I'll fill you in a bit:

Percy and Annabeth have been dating since they were sixteen, but they've had crushes on each other since they were twelve." Calypso hesitated. "The rest of you just met today."

"I lived isolated for a long time, and had a crush on Percy when we were fifteen. A couple months later, I met Leo Valdez, my boyfriend. He met Jason at the same time Piper did. You guys had a bit of a dangerous time together, Jason and Piper, and you're friends now, but I can't tell you 'bout that, it's too complicated. You didn't see Leo after you met him at all. Two other people I can tell you about are Nico Di Angelo, Hazel's half-brother, and Reyna nobody-knows-her-last-name. They started dating the end of last summer, still together. Reyna's rather strange, can be violent or scary when she wants to. Nico's just plain creepy. Does that explain anything?"

"Thanks," Percy said, grabbing Annabeth's hand.

"You're welcome," Calypso said. She arrived at a large painting of a pearly female ghost by a tower.

"What woes thou?" asked the ghost.

"That I am out in the cold, cruel world, not admitted into the warm, festive castle of Lord Winter," Answered Calypso.

"Then enter," said the ghost. Calypso stepped into the painting and appeared as a painted figure on the grass. The others stepped through hesitantly. She led them to a painted door on the edge of the frame and pulled it open. When they stepped through, they entered into a different room. It wasn't painted, but real. The marble columns rose high to a ruby dome. Pearls snaked along the dome, creating biomorphic shapes. The creamy white marble floor beneath their feet was carved with Greek and Latin inscriptions. Calypso led them to one inscription that was on the very edge of the pavilion. She kicked open a trapdoor and dropped down into it, dragging Annabeth along. This guaranteed that Percy would follow, and the others soon did as well. They fell through a long pipe of dirt. Once Frank-the last person- came through, the trapdoor closed, and they fell in complete darkness. They saw something beneath them a soft light, and grew hopeful that this fall might actually end. They fell through a shimmering sort of wall in the air and slowed, landing softly on the ground one by one.

The room they were in was round, with a dirt floor that had thin rugs scattered cross it and a couple cushions sitting on the floor. Three teenagers were already there: there was a girl with short dark hair and black eyes, a boy with shoulder-length black hair, pale skin, and black eyes, and a another boy with curly dark hair and yellow-ish hued eyes.

"That's Leo-" pointing to curly haired guy, "That's Reyna-" Girl, "And that's Nico." Pointing to the pale guy.

"Hey," Leo said, flashing a grin and a peace sign.

"Hey?" Jason said. Nico rolled his eyes.

"Wow, Hazel you make weird friends," He muttered.

"Thanks a lot," Piper said, rolling her eyes.

"You're welcome!" Reyna said for Nico, grinning demonically at him. He responded with one of his own. Then they stood up and walked toward the pipe, which transformed into a set of stairs that they disappeared up.

"Where did they go?" Hazel asked.

Leo shrugged, then leaned back, making a flame dance along his hand.

The others' mouths dropped open, except for Calypso, who sighed.

"Leo..." She said.

"Oh, right, sorry," he said extinguishing the flame.

"How the he- how did you do that?" Piper asked, bold as brass.

Leo grinned-a demoniac, slightly maniacal grin- and pointed his long, callused finger at a cushion. It exploded in a flurry of fabric pieces and feathers. Then he concentrated more, and the cushion fixed itself.

"Wandless magic," He said, sitting back.

"Oh." Piper said. "What about with wands?"

He pulled a long stick out from his sleeve. It was long and unpolished, with knobs sticking out. It was crooked, making an unbalanced zig-zag.

"Willow wood, thirteen inches, phoenix feather and tears inside."

"Where do I get one?" Piper demanded. She seemed to have adjusted to this much easier than the others.

Leo grabbed Percy's arm. "Hold on, all of you," He said. They obeyed, and after flashing a grin to Calypso, Leo disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

They re-appeared in an alley. Leo led them out onto a crowded street with shops full of colorful and awe-inspiring things. Cauldrons and potion ingredients, broomsticks and spell-books, this street had everything strange and wonderful they had ever imagined.

Leo led them into a shop called 'Ollivanders'. Inside, there were shelves full of thin black boxes.

"Hello?"Calypso called. They jumped. They hadn't realized she was there.

"Hello," said a whispery male voice. A man appeared. He stepped forward, examining them.

"Came for wands, I suppose?" He asked, sounding excited by the prospect.

"Indeed," Piper responded.

"Ah, Piper...Melany? Come here." Piper approached, and he pulled a wand out of thin air. It looked rather like Leo's only sleeker and perfectly straight.

"Tis' the wand of Merlin's sister, Meg," Ollivander said. "And she was the greatest sorceress of all times."

Piper took it in her hand. The wand began to glow, glow with a soft golden light, growing brighter and brighter until they all had to look away. Piper though, she stared into that light as though her life depended on it, looking for all the world like she hated it with a deep, burning, passionate loathing. When the light faded, the only sound was Piper's heavy breathing.

"Pipes..." Jason didn't know why he called her that. The name just came to his tongue. She looked at him, startled.

"I'm fine," She said, answering his tacit question.

"Are you sure?" Hazel asked, concerned.

"I'm sure. Just-shaken." That didn't seem like a good enough answer for anyone, but Leo clapped his hands and said, "Alright guys, time for the other wands."

After an hour of tedious wand-picking this is what they bought:

Piper: Solid elder wood, ten inches, surprisingly swishy, good for Charms.

Annabeth: Olive wood, phoenix feather inside, eight inches, rather stiff, excellent for conjuration.

Hazel: Willow wood, twelve inches, chips of stone and gem inside, still swishy but not so much.

Jason: Redwood, ten inches, eagle feather inside, rather swishy, best at offensive spells.

Percy: Alder wood, eleven inches, seashell dust inside, rather swishy, best at Transfiguration.

Frank: Redwood, nine inches, dark unicorn blood inside, rather stiff, best at defensive spells.

They were confused at a couple things, but Leo and Calypso left to do their shopping themselves, so there was no one to ask. When they met up with Leo and Calypso at the Leaky Cauldron a couple hours later, the pair was talking to a teen with sandy hair peeking out from beneath a cap and his face shrouded in shadow, blurring his features. All they could make out was a long scar, thick and white, that made its way down his face. The new Hogwarts residents edged forward, listening in of the conversation...

"I've told you Leo, I'm not going back there!" The teen said, exasperated. "I can't face them! And besides, you know they'd kill me on sight."

"Not if someone who knew how you went down was there!" Leo said.

"Oh yeah?" Asked the other, banging his drink down on the table. "Well Percy and Annabeth might know-" The other five glanced at the couple, who seemed thunderstruck, "But they've gone and gotten their memories wiped, and who the hell could possibly know where Grover is? I can't go back Leo, it's simple as that."

"Luke, please-" Calypso tried, but Luke gave her a glare.

"You know I can't," He said quietly.

"Well, who can then?" Asked Leo, banging his own drink onto the wood. "Bianca? Nah, they think she _died_, remember? Thalia? Supposed to have been executed by the Death Eaters years ago, all they know is she disappeared and didn't come back! Clarisse? No, there was a fricken' war, they think she was killed by the giants! Travis? Same problem. Not me, big explosions usually kill people, not Calypso, who's not supposed to be able to leave her island! No one else can, Luke, no one but you!"

"Valdez, they know you guys got the physician's cure, it's most believable if you go!" Luke said, exasperated.

"I can't, I've got my hands full trying to keep the two sides apart!" Leo said angrily. "You of all people should know they simply don't mix, Castellan!"

"Then send Calypso! Say she was released from the island like Percy wished!"

"I can't go, I have to stay with Leo, and he can't!" Calypso cried, joining the argument.

"What kind of leaders are you, if you can't lead?"

"Oh, that went across the line, Castellan," Leo growled. "We bloody well are leading, that's why we can't go! Just shut the bloody hell up! What kind of warrior are you, if you can't face past mistakes?" Leo stood up from the table and stormed away, bumping into his friends at the door.

"What the hell is going on?" Frank growled, stepping ever-so-slightly in front of Hazel.

Leo sighed. "Can't tell," He said. "But I can promise on my life that it won't hurt a single one of you, so you can stop shielding Hazel now, Frank." A blush crept onto Franks cheeks as Hazel smiled at him shyly.

Still the underlying suspicion remained...


	4. Chapter 4

Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Ron and Hermione. The Sorting had just ended.

"Hiya, guys," He said.

"Hey, Harry," They replied.

Just then Dumbledore stood up. Instantly silence fell upon the room.

"Tonight," He began, "I have several people to be Sorted into their proper houses. Please welcome them warmly, for they are just as part of this school as you are, no matter what environment we live in."

Instantly the muttering sprang up round the hall as the doors swung open.

There were several boys and girls, all different complexions and hair lengths and all that. They all walked up to the Sorting Hat, waiting for their turn.

"Zhang, Frank!" A tall boy with short brown hair and self-conscious green eyes sat on the stool. After a minute of consideration, the Sorting Hat called: "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Frank joined the yellow and black.

"Valdez, Leo!" He had curly black hair sticking up all over his head and yellowish-hued eyes.

"Jackson, Percy!" This boy had extremely messy black hair and sea-green eyes.

"Hufflepuff!"

The Sorting Hat called with less volume, as though it was unsure.

"Lévesque, Hazel!" The girl had short, springy cinnamon curls and dark skin. Her amber eyes were full of nervousness.

"RAVENCLAW!"

"McLean, Piper!" She had choppily cut dark brown hair and constantly changing eyes.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Grace, Jason!" Jason had shaggy blonde hair and blue eyes.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Reyna!" She had short, wavy dark hair and black eyes.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Di Angelo, Nico!" He had shoulder-length black hair and black eyes.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Chase, Annabeth!" She had long, curly honey-blonde hair and grey eyes.

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Apton, Calypso!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

The newcomers went to their tables.

Let the year begin.

oOo

Piper sat next to a boy her age named Draco Malfoy, or something like that. Weird name.

"So," Draco began. "You want to watch out for the Gryffindors, they hate Slytherins, no one's quite sure when that rivalry began. The guy with the black hair and glasses, ya know, next to the red-haired guy- that's my archenemy, Harry Potter. The red-haired guy is his best friend, the Weasel."

"Weasel?"

"Ronald Weasley."

"Ah."

"Anyway, the Ravenclaws can stand us, but the Hufflepuffs think we're evil and all that rubbish. So do Gryffindors."

"Why?"

"Cause most Death Eaters-who follow this evil psychopath who wants power and kills muggle-borns and muggles and half-bloods-are from Slytherin. I mean, come on. We might judge people by their blood, but Gryffindors judge people by the color of them and their family's tie."

"I don't think either one is called for."

"You're not the first to say that, Piper. But you're not the last to find it doesn't work, either."


End file.
